


Dark the Game Room

by Obsession_Possession



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Celeste has got some GOALS, F/F, Forgive Me, This was made with a plot generator, i lost a bet, my friend made me do this, not to be taken literally at all, this is a joke, this is my first time posting on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession_Possession/pseuds/Obsession_Possession
Summary: This is so dumb and bad don’t read itOtherwise known as the weirdest interaction between Celestia and Kyoko ever.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15





	Dark the Game Room

**Author's Note:**

> I lost a bet with my friend and had to write a fanfic and post it here. So to be a little shit, I used a plot generator, knowing it would be awful 🤣  
> Anyways I’ll try to post some more serious stuff later on.  
> Enter if you dare.

Dark The Game Room  
A Short Story  
by been there done that

Kyoko Kirigiri had always loved dark The Game Room with its grubby, gentle games. It was a place where she felt fuzzy.

She was an intuitive, delightful, scotch drinker with red hair and purple eyes. Her friends saw her as a dull, depressed detective. Once, she had even brought a yummy toddler back from the brink of death. That's the sort of woman he was.

Kyoko walked over to the window and reflected on her quiet surroundings. The sun shone like swimming hummingbirds.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Celestia Ludenberg. Celestia was a considerate gambler with solid hair and beautiful eyes.

Kyoko gulped. She was not prepared for Celestia.

As Kyoko stepped outside and Celestia came closer, she could see the stale glint in her eye.

Celestia gazed with the affection of 8701 understanding large lizards. She said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want money."

Kyoko looked back, even more delighted and still fingering the crumpled book. "Celestia, I love you," she replied.

They looked at each other with stable feelings, like two calm, curly cats laughing at a very charming Bible Study, which had piano music playing in the background and two cute uncles smiling to the beat.

Kyoko regarded Celestia's solid hair and beautiful eyes. "I feel the same way!" revealed Kyoko with a delighted grin.

Celestia looked lonely, her emotions blushing like a ripe, raspy record.

Then Celestia came inside for a nice drink of scotch.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was terrible. Don’t come @ me this entire operation is a joke  
> Leave kudos, comments, or suggestions if you’d like.  
> K bye


End file.
